Naomi's Doubts
by OTH13
Summary: One Shot on Naomi and Emily and if there feeling are true


***This is my first Skins Fan fiction and I like to think I am a good writer but only you can decide that…**

**Naomi and Emily**

_**Naomi**_

" **I love you to" Naomi said as they walked confidentially out of the love ball hand in hand. **

"**I Know" Emily smirked in reply. **

**She knew, am I that transparent, how could she know? I didn't even know myself till tonight so how could she know. I like to think that I have just a little bit of mystery about me. I mean, if my feelings are that clear what else does '**_**she know'. **_**Well, fact is I love her and really I should be letting the whole world know that, and really I shouldn't be remotely pissed that my feeling are clear. But I am for some reason.**

_**Emily**_

**She loved me to; well those are the words I wanted to hear for sure. You have no clue to how long I have waited to hear them three words. My life is complete. It is no longer Katie and Emily but Naomi and Emily you could call us Naomily. I am the happiest woman in the world; wow this is how love feels. The next thing on my list is to tell my mum and dad that should be fun. **

_**Three Months Later…Naomi**_

**Magnets… at first they are attracted together and do anything to get together. But once they are together they are static, not moving, they don't want to be apart but they cant just stay static all the time. Well, a bit like Naomi and Emily really they fought and fought to be together but once together they are just doing one thing and one thing only lying in bed making out and touching each other. That is all well and good but it does eventually become boring the same thing happening over and over again like each night is a repeat of the every night for the last three months, It was getting boring but Naomi didn't really want to upset Emily. As well Emily didn't want to be upset. Because ever since the love ball she hasn't stopped smiling. After all the fighting with Emily's parents and trying to convince them that there love was real. Now Naomi was trying to convince herself. She did feel in love with Emily at the love ball. But was that out of guilty that her girlfriend had just admitted her love to her in front of the whole college and she couldn't really go "That's' really nice of you to say Emily, but I kind of don't feel the same, but nice fight with your twin sister really dramatic, have a nice summer **_**alone, do some thinking alone **_**bye. " **

**But one night that all changed she knew exactly what she loved about Emily Fitch. **

"**You don't want us to, you know, tonight do you Naomi," Emily asked in a vulnerable tone,**

"**It is not that but we can't just have sex every night, Emily it is kind of getting boring, **_**my first thought when I see you I not I want to fuck that girl, it is also nice just being with you." **_**Naomi said sarcastically as a reply.**

"**That sounds familiar, if you don't want sex tonight just say, you don't have to ignore me all night in some hope that I don't make a move on you. We can go out tonight, where to my love," Emily said but to Naomi to her surprise. **

"**Actually I hoped for us just to sleep tonight, I have an exam tomorrow," **

_**Emily**_

"**Naomily have never just slept, and this is the first I have heard of an exam," Emily replied in confusion of Naomi sudden change of heart "What is up with you lately, I am your girlfriend for fuck sake if there is something bothering have the guts to tell me, you said you loved me, but I am not sure if you meant it, I love you but I wonder if the feeling is mutual anymore," Emily let out with a lump in her throat but what was even more confusing is that after Naomi's block to her just before she was going to her lecture about love Naomi looked in Emily's eyes and kissed her.**

_**Naomi**_

**What Naomi saw in Emily's eyes was passion for their love in a desperate attempt to save Emily more heartbreak Naomi lightly pressed her lips on Emily's. It was like Pandora's party over again the excitement. Naomi couldn't bare to break Emily's heart, no, and she wasn't trying to, she just needed Emily to say the most important words in the world 'I love you' she needed reassurance. Just at that moment as the rolled over on the bed Emily lent on the remote and uncannily the song playing on 4music was Cheryl Cole 'Fight for this love' and that was what Naomi was going to do from now on fight and fight and never give up on her feelings for Emily.**

"**I love you too, Emily" Naomi said for the first time since the love ball"**

"**I know" Emily replied and they both chuckled at her response and carried on making out this time it was different from the last three months this time it had meaning. It was a new beginning, as now Naomi didn't care how transparent she was because she was truly in love not a guilty love. **


End file.
